Le fauteuil Cullen
by Nilua
Summary: Bella a une méchante rage de dents, son médecin, le Dr Gerandy est en vacances. Son remplacant arrivera-t-il a la soulager. Lemon


Bonjour, voici ma toute première fiction. Après des mois de lecture sur FF, je me lance.

Bonne lecture

Nilua

Le fauteuil Cullen

« La vache qu'est-ce que ça fait mal »

Je regarde mon réveil : 8h00, quelle nuit de merde, j'ai une méchante rage de dents, et pas moyen de me soulager de cette douleur. Malgré la quantité de médocs avalés, rien à faire. Y'a pas une tenaille ou un marteau qui traîne, je vais devenir folle.

« Allo, bonjour, j'aimerais avoir un rendez-vous en urgence avec le Docteur Gerandy »

« Vous êtes ? »

« Bella Swan. »

« Mlle Swan, le Docteur Gerandy est en vacances, il sera de retour à Forks dans deux semaines. »

« Mais je ne peux vraiment pas attendre, je souffre le martyr, j'ai avaler des cachets toute la nuit, je suis devenir folle. »

« Son remplaçant est débordé, mais je vais voir si je peux vous faire passer entre deux patients. »

…

« Vous pouvez venir d'ici 45 minutes ? »

« Ok merci, à tout de suite. »

Je me glisse sous la douche, même l'eau chaude ne parvient pas à me relaxer. Après un séchage rapide de mes cheveux, je me glisse dans une petite robe liberty violette avec une encolure en V qui m'arrive à mi-cuisse et une paire de sandales à talons. Mal de dents ou pas, pas question de sortir habillée comme un sac. J'essaye de dompter mes boucles, un trait d'eye liner et le tour est joué.

Quarante minutes après mon coup de téléphone, je suis au cabinet du Docteur Gerandy. Comme quoi, il suffit d'une bonne rage de dents et on devient ponctuelle.

« Bonjour, Bella Swan, j'ai appelé ce matin pour une urgence. »

« Euh oui, bonjour Mlle Swan, je vais voir si le Docteur peut vous recevoir, patientez dans la salle d'attente s'il vous plait. »

« SUZANNE, JE VOUS AVEZ BIEN DIT DE NE PAS AJOUTER DE RENDEZ-VOUS A MON AGENDA, JE SUIS DEBORDE »

« Il s'agit là d'une urgence Docteur.. »

Bonjour l'ambiance, si je n'avais pas autant mal, je crois que je serais déjà partie.

La secrétaire revient blanche comme un linge, elle tente un sourire pas très convaincant

« Mlle Swan le Docteur va vous recevoir dans 15 minutes »

Ok bon je vais serrer les dents,

« Merci »

J'essaye tant bien que mal de me plonger dans un numéro de Vogue vieux de dix ans, histoire d'oublier la douleur, et de ne pas laisser place à la panique. J'ai toujours eu une peur panique des dentistes. Rien que bruit de roulette et je file comme un lapin.

Je suis plongée dans un article sur une actrice française, quand un doux ténor vient me sortir de ma lecture.

« Isabella Swan ? »

Whaou, le dieu vivant, dommage qu'il soit aussi con. Je saute sur mes pieds, pas sans trébucher. Il me tend la main, je m'y rattrape comme une noyée, la tête enfouie dans son torse.

La honte.

Je me redresse rapidement, les joues rouges.

« Bonjour je suis le Docteur Cullen, suivez-moi Isabella »

« Juste Bella »

« Allons-y, Juste Bella »

Je rêve, beau comme Apollon et avec de l'humour en plus

Le Docteur passe devant moi, je le suis vers son cabinet. Il est vraiment superbe, de larges épaules, un dos bien musclé, des cheveux en bataille châtains avec des reflets roux.

« Que me vaut cette visite matinale ?»

« euh… »

Bravo Bella, arrête de contempler monsieur et essaye de répondre avec des mots

« Mais encore… »

Fichues joues qui continuent de rougir.

« Une rage de dents, la douleur est insupportable »

« Bon, regardons ça, installe-toi sur le fauteuil »

Pas de panique, reste zen, c'est juste un fauteuil…

« Détends toi, je vais juste regarder pour l'instant, ouvre grand la bouche »

Mon dieu ces yeux, je plonge dans un océan vert émeraude.

Reprends toi, ce n'est pas le moment de baver.

« Je vais te faire un radio pour voir de quelle dent vient la douleur ne bouge pas »

Je rêve où il sort un préservatif, houla j'ai chaud là.

Le docteur ouvre l'emballage et déroule préservatif sur une sonde.

« Ouvre grand et ne bouge pas »

Il parle de ta bouche, perverse

Hum ses doigts dans ma bouche

« Humm »

Merde, j'ai gémis tout haut, la honte.

Je croise son regard, merde, il aborde un petit sourire en coin l'enfoiré.

« Bon tu as un abcès sous une molaire, je vais devoir percer ta molaire pour atteindre l'abcès afin de libérer la pression. Tu devras prendre des antibiotiques durant cinq jours et cela sera terminé »

« Euh ok »

Je n'ai même pas sentie l'injection, je suis hypnotisé par son regard. Il est tellement beau quand il se concentre sur sa tâche.

« C'est bon tu peux te rincer la bouche, j'ai terminé »

« Déjà, je n'ai rien senti »

Je me rince rapidement la bouche à l'eau tiède, la douleur est dejà partie, je ne saurais dire si cela vient de l'intervention ou du médecin lui-même.

« Ouvre grand, je vais vérifier que tout est en ordre »

Il plonge une fois de plus son index dans ma bouche, les autres doigts effleurent ma joue. Je sens un courant électrique me parcourir le dos. Je frisonne sous ce léger contact.

Sa main est douce et chaude. Je le sens masser délicatement ma gencive, il est habile et appliqué.

« Humm »

Et re-merde.

Je me crispe, cette fois il a certainement entendu mon gémissement.

« Détends toi Bella, j'ai presque terminé »

Je lève les yeux vers le charmant docteur et croise son regard noir. Je n'arrive pas à dire, si c'est de la colère ou autre chose. Mais un sourire en coin fait de nouveau apparition.

Mon dieu, je rêve

Sa main glisse sur mes lèvres, ses gestes ne sont plus ceux d'un médecin. Il masse doucement ma joue et mes lèvres.

« Tu es si belle »

Sa main glisse vers mon cou.

Mayday mayday, on est en train de perdre Bella

Il approche encore un peu plus son visage du mien, je frisonne d'impatience.

« Ne bouge pas »

Je peux sentir son doux parfum envahir mes narines, un subtile mélange de musc et de violette.

Il s'empare avidement de me lèvres, je gémis sous cette assaut.

« Mmm Bella, dis-moi d'arrêter »

« Non, continue »

Il tente de forcer la barrière des dents avec sa langue, je lui accorde bien volontiers l'accès.

D'une main, il me caresse le cou et la joue pendant que l'autre s'aventure sur mon flan gauche.

« J'ai envie de te prendre ici, sur ce fauteuil depuis le seconde où j'ai croisé ton regard dans la salle d'attente »

Sa main glisse vers mes seins et titille un de mes tétons du bout des doigts. Je suis comme électrifié sous ses caresses. Ses mains descendent vers mon ventre, elles glissent sur le tissu de ma robe légère.

Je sens ses doigts sur la peau nue de mes cuisses, il remonte les yeux vers moi cherchant mon approbation.

« Continue »

Il glisse ses mains, sous le tissu, elles remontent lentement vers ma poitrine. Ma peau est parcourue de frissons, j'halète.

« Doucement ma douce, ca ne fait que commencer »

Il empoigne mes seins et les masse avec fermeté

« Oh ouiii, comme ça »

Il se rue de nouveau sur mes lèvres, ses baisers sont doux et brutaux à la fois, jamais l'on ne m'a embrassé de la sorte. Il continue ses carasses sur mes seins, il pince l'un de mes tétons entre son pouce et son index et le fait rouler. La douleur mêlée au plaisir est fabuleuse.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi »

« Fais moi tienne »

« Oh Bella, je vais te faire jouir comme personne ne t'a fais jouir avant »

Ses mains descendent rapidement vers ma féminité, ses gestes deviennent pressés. Il enfoui sa tête entre mains seins. Je glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

Il embrasse mes seins à travers le fin tissu de ma robe, il descend vers mon ventre qui subit le même sort. Des papillons volent d'impatience dans mon ventre. Ses mains glisse sous le tissu de mon string, il caresse mes lèvres.

« Tu es toute mouillé, vilaine fille, c'est ton dentiste qui te fait cet effet là ? »

« humm »

« Réponds »

« Ohhh oui »

D'un coup sec, il arrache le fin tissu de mon string, il grogne contre mon ventre. Ses doigts glisse vers ma fente. Il fait glisser un doigt, puis un second.

« humm, tu es serrée »

Il approche son visage de ma féminité, il grogne de nouveau en humant mon entrejambes.

Il approche doucement ses lèvres, et lape mon suc sur toute la longueur de ma fente.

« Humm oui cooommme cccaaaaaa »

« Un vrai régale »

Il pompe avec ses doigts tout en faisant tournoyer sa langue son mon clitoris. Mes jambes tremblent. Je sens mon vagin se serrer sur ses doigts.

« Je ssuiiis procheee, continuuueee »

« Humm Bella, tu es délicieuse »

« Ohhhhh ouuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiii »

Ses mots vont directement dans mon bas ventre et je suis emportée pas un orgasme intense qui part de mes orteils jusqu'aux pointes de mes cheveux.

Ses mains et se langues quittent mon centre et je gémis de frustrations.

« Chut ma belle »

Il descend du fauteuil et ouvre un tiroir duquel il sort un préservatif.

Je lui arrache des mains, je l'ouvre délicatement avec les dents, il grogne d'impatience.

Je lui détache sa ceinture de jean et fais glisser son boxer et son pantalon vers le sol.

Je pose délicat le capuchon sur son gland, et le déroule lentement.

« Merde Bella »

Il remonte vers mon visage et s'empare rapidement de mes lèvres.

Il m'encarte les jambes et vient se placer entre celles-ci. Il remonte ma robe, pour me la retirer. Son regard s'assombris d'avantage quand il libère mes seins.

« Tes seins sont magnifiques »

Il lèche doucement mes tétons en grognant de plaisir. Son sexe touche mon entrée. Je commence à lever mes hanches pour augmenter le frottement. Il appuie fortement sur mes hanches pour m'immobiliser.

« Serais-tu impatiente ? »

« Humm »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Je grogne de frustration.

« Dis le sinon, tu n'auras rien du tout »

« En moi, merde, je te veux en moi, vite »

D'un habile coup de rein il me pénètre jusqu'à la garde, m'arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Il s'immobilise immédiatement me regardant d'un air interrogatif, son regard dévie vers le point de notre union. Du sang coule le long de ma cuisse.

« Merde tu saignes »

« Ne bouge pas, ca va passer »

« Mais tu es folle »

Il allait se retirer quand je l'ai attrapé par les épaules, nos regards se croisent et j'essaye de lui donner une explication du regard.

« Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, tu es vierge et tu me laisses de baisser comme un forcené »

« J'en ai envie »

« Mais merde Bella, ta première fois, sur un fauteuil de dentiste »

« C'est bon continue »

« Ok, mais si tu soufres, tu me dis stop »

« Ok »

Il se retire doucement et comme de lent va-et-vient. La douleur laisse vite place au plaisir, et je commence à gémir sous ses mouvements.

« Continue, c'est bon »

« Tu es tellement serrée »

« Plus vite, plus vite, s'il te plait »

Ses va-et-vient se font plus rapides, j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille.

« Je te sens bien comme ca, ouiii »

Je sens mon orgasme se construire doucement, il m'embrasse doucement, sa respiration devient erratique.

« Tu es si serrée, bordel c'est trop bon »

Il me pénétre plus fortement

« Oui plus fort »

« Je veux t'entendre jouir pour moi, crie mon nom Bella »

« Ouiiiiiii, commennntttttt tuuuu t'apppelllleeee ? »

« Edwarddd »

« EddWwaaarrrdddd »

« BelllaaaaaaaaaAa »

Il retombe sur moi, m'embrassant sur le bout du nez.

« Merci Edward »

« Tu as été fantastique ».

Je me lève rapidement, remets ma robe et sors du cabinet. Arrivée dans la rue, j'allume un cigarette, il m'a fallu plusieurs minutes pour réaliser ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Je commençais à marcher vers mon appartement quand une main est venue se poser sur mon épaule.

« Bella, attends s'il te plait, j'ai annulé mes rendez-vous pour la journée ».

Ce jour là, j'ai perdu ma rage de dents, ma virginité et j'ai gagné un mari.

A bientôt

Nilua


End file.
